


Not Over

by snowgall



Series: LDWS 2017 Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Awkward Conversations, Extendable Ears, Harry/Draco Last Drabble Writer Standing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowgall/pseuds/snowgall
Summary: A stakeout reminds Harry of his obsession with Malfoy back in 6th year, and leads to some unanticipated confessions.





	Not Over

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for LDWS week four was [_Extendable Ears_](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/1479396.html), with the requirement that the associated drabble had to be exactly 315 words in length.
> 
> Thanks so much to [**bixgirl1**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1) for being a terrific beta, and to [**alsike**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsike) for her constant encouragement!

“Here, I’ve got something we can use,” Harry offered, digging in his sack.

“What the ever-loving fuck are these?” Malfoy demanded, holding the offered objects away from him with two fingers outstretched as if they were somehow contaminated.

“Extendable Ears? You know, for _listening in on secret conversations_ like the one our suspects are having _right this minute_?”

Malfoy looked dubious, but eventually conceded to placing one end in his ear and the other under the door. “This had better work.”

“It will.” That they were currently outside of Borgin and Burkes was an irony not lost on Harry. This was almost exactly what he’d been doing when he overheard Draco asking about the Vanishing Cabinets in sixth year. He twisted his lips at the memory.

Unfortunately, his reaction was enough to tip Malfoy off. He slanted a piercing look over to Harry before once more focusing on the task at hand and threatening, “This conversation isn’t over.”

\---

“You _spied_ on me?!”

“Of course I spied on you, you great prat! You were obviously up to something!”

“I didn’t have a choice!”

“I _know_.” Harry said placatingly. “I didn’t understand it then, but I do now.”

Malfoy’s anger seemed to deflate at that. “Why didn’t you tell Dumbledore? Why didn’t you _stop_ me?”

“I wanted to, but I didn’t know exactly _what_ you were trying to do,” Harry admitted. “I never could catch you at it, and I tried all year.” Maybe he was revealing too much, but Harry couldn’t stop himself. In for a knut, in for a galleon, he supposed. “Bloody obsessed, I was.”

Malfoy seemed pleased by that admission, if the small smile on his face was any indication. “Obsessed?”

“Don’t get too full of yourself.” Harry rolled his eyes. “Back then, it was a pretty unhealthy obsession.”

“ _Back then?_ ”

“Erm...” Harry floundered.

Malfoy’s smile was rather predatory. “This conversation isn’t over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit is welcome, so long as it is actually constructive :) If you see any typos or other errors, feel free to let me know. I'm especially interested in any corrections for Americanisms that may have crept in.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you can [like and reblog it on tumblr](https://snowgall.tumblr.com/post/164936447462/ldws-drarry-drabble-4-not-over-pg-13) too :)


End file.
